Holidays
Introduction This page attempts to list the holidays that Peel took. If this involved being absent from the show, the details of who sat in or replaced him are noted. Working holidays are mostly included, with the exception of shows broadcast from those working trips to festivals (eg Eurosonic in Groningen, Sonar in Barcelona) where a discrete page exists. Work in Progress The 1990s are a little more problematic to document, as Peel tended to pre-record the shows when he went away. 1960s ;Early 1966 Returns from California to visit mother and brothers in London and father in Liverpool. Describes impressions of his holiday in the Kmentertainer of 11 March 1966. 1969 (date unknown) ' First holiday with Sheila. Spent in Ireland, together with Andy Roberts and Adrian Henri of The Liverpool Scene. Peel recalled it in 2001, when he wrote a tribute to Adrian Henri in Radio Times (reproduced, with JP's permission and an added photo, on Andy Roberts' website) ;'Summer 1969 Upcoming holiday to France with brother Alan Ravenscroft mentioned on 27 July 1969. 1970s ;August 1970 Replaced by Bob Harris (Ken Garner The Peel Sessions, p.68). ;August 1971 Peel away for four weeks. Holiday destination unknown. Peel returned to show on 04 September 1971. *Saturday show replaced by Viv Stanshall and Keith Moon presenting Radio Flashes. *07 August 1971 | 14 August 1971 | 21 August 1971 | 28 August 1971 *Sunday show replaced by concerts introduced by Bob Harris and Alan Black. *08 August 1971 | 15 August 1971 | 22 August 1971 | 29 August 1971 ;1972 Kenya (mentioned on 04 August 1991). ;April 1974 Honeymoon trip to Egypt with John and Helen Walters. *Shows presented by Paul Gambaccini / Steve Bradshaw. *18 April 1974 | 23 April 1974 | 25 April 1974 ;1975 Camping trip to Yugoslavia (Margrave Of The Marshes, p341). ;August 1976 Two weeks away. Holiday destination unknown. Peel returned to the show on 23 August 1976. *Replaced by 1976 Band Retrospectives documentaries. *09 August 1976 | 10 August 1976 | 11 August 1976 | 12 August 1976 | 13 August 1976 *16 August 1976 | 17 August 1976 | 18 August 1976 | 19 August 1976 | 20 August 1976 ;March 1977 Holiday destination: St Lucia. Peel returned to the show on 04 April 1977. *Shows presented by Kid Jensen. *21 March 1977 | 22 March 1977 | 23 March 1977 | 24 March 1977 | 25 March 1977 *28 March 1977 | 29 March 1977 | 30 March 1977 | 31 March 1977 | 01 April 1977 ;September 1977 Seems to have remained in the UK. Peel returned to the show on 12 September 1977. *Shows presented by Kid Jensen. *05 September 1977 | 06 September 1977 | 07 September 1977 | 08 September 1977 | 09 September 1977 ;September 1978 Holiday destination: France (mentions having stopped in Rennes on 12 September 1978). Peel returned to the show on 11 September 1978. *Shows presented by Paul Gambaccini. *04 September 1978 | 05 September 1978 | 06 September 1978 | 07 September 1978 | 08 September 1978 1980s ;June 1981 Holiday destination unknown. Peel returned to the show on 15 June 1981. *Shows presented by John Walters. *08 June 1981 | 09 June 1981 | 10 June 1981 | 11 June 1981 ;June 1982 Holiday destination unknown. Peel returned to the show on 28 June 1982. *Shows presented by Mark Ellen. *14 June 1982 | 15 June 1982 | 16 June 1982 | 17 June 1982 *21 June 1982 | 22 June 1982 | 23 June 1982 | 24 June 1982 ;May 1983 Destination: Netherlands and Germany. Compered Pink Pop Festival on 23 May 1983. Peel returned to the show on 30 May 1983. :Peel spent three days in Düsseldorf, "wondering if it was every going to stop raining." (30 May 1983). *Shows presented by Mark Ellen. *23 May 1983 | 24 May 1983 | 25 May 1983 | 26 May 1983 ;March 1984 Holiday destination unknown. Peel returned to the show on 02 April 1984. *Shows presented by Mark Ellen. *26 March 1984 | 26 March 1984 | 28 March 1984 | 29 March 1984 ;April 1985 Holiday destination: Crete. Peel returned to the show on 10 April 1985. *Shows presented by Muriel Gray. *02 April 1985 | 03 April 1985 | 04 April 1985 *08 April 1985 | 09 April 1985 ;May 1985 Destination: Netherlands and Belgium. Pink Pop Festival at Maastricht on 27 May 1985. Also present at Heysel on 29 May. Peel returned to the show on 03 June 1985. *Shows presented by Andy Kershaw. *27 May 1985 | 28 May 1985 | 29 May 1985 ;September 1985 Peel absent for the remainder of the week after delivering Monday show on 16 September 1985. Returned to show on 23 September 1985. *Shows presented by Andy Kershaw. *17 September 1985 | 18 September 1985 ;October 1986 Peel away for three weeks in Japan with Janice Long. See Peel At The World Popular Song Festival In Japan. Peel returned to the show on 10 November 1986. *Shows presented by Andy Kershaw. *20 October 1986 | 21 October 1986 | 22 October 1986 *27 October 1986 | 28 October 1986 | 29 October 1986 *03 November 1986 | 04 November 1986 | 05 November 1986 ;Easter 1987 Peel spent ten days driving around Scandinavia (mentioned on Peel 059 (BFBS)). He was in Copenhagen on 20 April 1987. *Shows presumably pre-recorded. ;August / September 1987 Family holiday to Watergate Bay, Newquay. Peel returned to the show on 07 September 1987. *Tuesday and Wednesday shows the previous week presumably pre-recorded. Peel had lost the Monday show due to the Bank Holiday on 31 August. ;Summer 1988 Holiday destination: France (mentioned on 26 September 1988). *Shows presumably pre-recorded. ;July / August 1989 Holiday destination unknown. *Two weeks of shows pre-recorded 24 July - 3 August (Ken Garner The Peel Sessions, p.231). ;October / November 1989 Working trip to Sierra Leone. Peel returned to the show on 06 November 1989. :Peel states that he landed in London on Saturday 4 November. *Week's shows pre-recorded: *30 October 1989 | 31 October 1989 | 01 November 1989 | 02 November 1989 1990s ;August 1990 Holiday destination: France (Provence). Peel returned to the show on 20 August 1990. *Two weeks away. Replaced with Fall In August pre-records. *06 August 1990 | 07 August 1990 | 08 August 1990 | 09 August 1990 *13 August 1990 | 14 August 1990 | 15 August 1990 | 16 August 1990 ;October 1992 Working trip around Europe as part of Radio One's 'Euro Action Special'. *09 October 1992 and 10 October 1992 broadcast live from Berlin. *16 October 1992 broadcast live from Budapest. ;November 1997 *A week off. Shows presented by Jarvis Cocker of Pulp. *25 November 1997 | 26 November 1997 | 27 November 1997 ;December 1997 *A week off. Shows presented by Steve Lamacq. No show on Thursday 11th. *09 December 1997 | 10 December 1997 ;October 1999 Not a holiday as such but a week's break from the show. Peel returned on 25 October 1999. *19 October 1999: Mary Anne Hobbs *20 October 1999: Gilles Peterson *21 October 1999: Andy Kershaw ;1990s - Work in progress. 2000s ;July 2000 Trip to New York, returning on the QE2. Peel returned to the show on 18 July 2000. *First week's shows pre-recorded, then Gilles Peterson had the slot. *11 July 2000 | 12 July 2000 | 13 July 2000 ;May 2001 A working trip to Finland. Show broadcast from Helsinki on 09 May 2001. Previous night's show was pre-recorded. ;March / April 2002 Holiday destination: New Zealand and India. Peel returned to the show on 09 April 2002 after a break of four weeks. *12 March 2002 | 19 March 2002 | 26 March 2002 | 02 April 2002 Tuesdays: Mary Anne Hobbs (rock show) *13 March 2002 | 20 March 2002 | 27 March 2002 | 03 April 2002 Wednesdays: Gilles Peterson (worldwide) *14 March 2002 | 21 March 2002 | 28 March 2002 | 04 April 2002 Thursdays: Fabio & Grooverider ;August 2003 A fortnight's family holiday to France (the Dordogne). Peel returned to the show on 19 August 2003. *05 August 2003 | 12 August 2003 Tuesdays: Mary Anne Hobbs (rock show) *06 August 2003 | 13 August 2003 Wednesdays: Gilles Peterson (worldwide) *07 August 2003 | 14 August 2003 Thursdays: Fabio & Grooverider ;October 2004 Holiday destination: Peru. *19 October 2004 Rick Smith and Karl Hyde from Underworld *20 October 2004 Siouxsie Sioux *21 October 2004 Robert Smith of the Cure *Rob Da Bank was due to host the following week (26/27/28 October) before Peel's return on 02 November 2004 (Ken Garner The Peel Sesssions, p.11). Related Pages *Countries Category:Places Category:Countries Category:Lists Category:Reference